


The beginning of tris priors story

by J_Queen_124



Series: The story of tris prior [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: And more self-preserving, F/M, Tris is less selfless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Queen_124/pseuds/J_Queen_124
Summary: Tris prior always knew she was different just waiting for the day she found the place she fit in. Untill the day everything changed for her, the day she'll never forget.What if something happened to tris when she was young that made her a lot more self-preserving then selfless? What if she was stronger, faster, smarter had special abilities to help her? What if being divergent was more then just being "undamaged". What if being divergent ment that if a child that is a divergent goes through something traumatic there divergent side unlockes a special part of them that makes them pretty much super human. But it doesn't happen overnight they grow as normal just that their stronger faster smarter and they have some abilities. And depending on how much divergent you are depends on how strong your abilities are
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Series: The story of tris prior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115930
Kudos: 3





	The beginning of tris priors story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own divergent (obviously) so this is just an idea for how tris could have been but obviously I'm not the author of the divergent series and she wanted it her way but! Not the point I hope you enjoy my adaptation on how I would have liked divergent to be maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the divergent series (obviously) :) so enjoy my idea of how I would have liked divergent to be?

Tris wakes up to the light Infront of her closed eyes streaming in from the window as the sun comes up. She throws her arm over her face to shield her eyes from the early morning light and waits to feel awake enough to get out of bed. After laying there basking in the soft warmth of the light coming through the window from the sun for a few minutes she decides it's time to get up. She roles over to the edge of her bed and swings her legs till there off the bed and sits up. She rubs her eyes and stands up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much (at all) but maybe some feedback to know if this is good or not? I've never done this before) I've been reading on this site for years now but I've only just decided to try this and I'm nervous in all honesty!

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I have nothing sorry I'll have a first chapter soon and then maybe some feedback on it to know what direction I should go in?


End file.
